mysteralegacyfandomcom-20200223-history
Construction
Construction places what you build in the tile you are facing. Most structures (such as walls, doors, towers, trading counters, and training dummies) slowly decay over time, and will require repairing in 2-3 day intervals to maintain. Walls and doors that are not touching other structures on at least two sides decay significantly faster. Destroying a construction object returns half of the materials it took to build it, except for stairs. You automatically do 25% damage to your own structures with each hit. Hitting another player's structures will trigger any arrow towers nearby. Defending your Home Make sure your base is fully floored, with fully connected walls, and don't use animal gates to try and keep people out since they have very low hit points. If part of your base is not floored then adjacent floor tiles can decay, and any items on them can be lost. Floor tiles also stop players from using escape ropes to enter your base from underground. Your walls must be fully connected because any wall or door not touching a structure on at least two sides suffers significantly accelerated decay, and full damage from attacks regardless of its hit points. Connected walls take reduced damage above 50%, and even less above 10%, so make sure you keep up on your base repairs. Early goals should be to build at least one series of stone walls, and to not build bigger than you can maintain. Arrow towers are also an investment that can deter protential raiders, and will also record the names of their last three targets. Inside your base you can consider placing hidden spike traps that will harm other players, if necessary. Finally you can use locks to protect your most valuable items for slightly longer in the case of a break-in. Repairing All walls, gates, arrow towers, trading counters, and training dummies decay, losing a percentage of their hit points over time at random intervals. Repair kits are used to replenish missing it points: they are made with 10 stone, 5 wood, 2 flint, and 5 clay, and have 200 uses each. The percentage repaired equals one quarter of your total repair level. After level 10 repairing you can repair up to six squares at once if you have additional flint in your inventory (the flint is consumed in the process). Sweat catchers are accessories that boost both construction and repair by +5, and you can equip two of them. They are made with the Knitting skill and require 10 yarn, 4 red dye, and 8 silver. Upgrading Structures You can use dragon scales and gold to add additional hit points to structures, scaling with your construction level. This does not slow the rate of decay, on average a decaying structure will lose the same percentage of hit points regardless of how many hit points it has total. Gates While there are rules for who can open a gate, if you move out of the way quickly you can be followed. The timing seems to be a second or less, so it's convenient for letting other people in on purpose but can take a few tries at times. Walls Floors Road and floor tile kits are Crafting instead of construction, and are placed from your inventory. Floor tiles protect items, but can decay if next to nature tiles (including water and road tiles). They also block players underground from using escape ropes up. Floor tiles can be removed with a shovel: clay is the easiest to dig up, and stone is the hardest. Stone roads are significantly more difficult to remove in order to deter easy trolling/vandalism. Road tiles do not protect items or block the use of escape ropes from underground; they also decay over time. Objects List of other construction objects you can build for your base, or around other parts of Mystera. Category:Skills